


［720000］這蘋果咬了一口才知道是酸的

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion





	［720000］這蘋果咬了一口才知道是酸的

「康納，你這樣子在警局裡待機好嗎?」漢克狐疑的看著眼前的仿生人端坐在位置上，雙手虛放在虛擬鍵盤上，褪去了皮膚層，露出了蒼白的機體，正在處理這幾日所需要的文件及報告，但雙眼似乎沒有對焦，有些空洞的看著前方，也不像是正在看著銀幕。  
「可以的副隊長，如果跟你回去我甚麼也沒辦法做。」他轉頭看向漢克，準確來說，他是看向漢克出聲的位置，琥珀色的眼睛濕潤，但看的出來並沒有對焦，因為在處理文件，而眨了眨眼。「待在這還能夠處理文件。」  
「說是這麼說，但你一個人可以嗎。」漢克挑著眉看了一眼碩大的警局，現在在這的只有仿生人幾台在那待機或遊走，剩下的都是三三兩兩的值班人員，這幾日沒甚麼重大的任務需要留守。「帶你回去我並不會覺得麻煩的。」  
「副隊長，我可以的，我還有掃描功能，光學組件雖然無法完全兼容但也堪用了。」康納試著露出一個微笑，但他看的方向錯誤，這讓他的話顯的有些沒有說服力，漢克更罕見露出了擔心的表情。  
前幾日的任務中，康納在一場談判過程中被擊中光學組件，幸運的是子彈卡住，並沒有穿過重要的中樞組件，但因為RK800基本上已經停產，雖有些零件可使用RK900的組件兼容，但是光學組件已經升級的無法讓現在的RK800使用，原本應該待在模控維修中心的康納待不住，先使用了一個備用且兼容度比較好的光學組件就跑回了底特律警局，但因還是使用了不兼容的組件所以造成他無法完全使用他的功能，用人類的說法來說，就是像是近視或是散光那樣，只是更加嚴重，仿生人用他作弊的掃描及分析機能讓他迴避了一些麻煩及障礙，但很快就被他的人類搭檔發現。  
「我應該帶你回去模控維修中心的。」康納聽到漢克小小的嘆一口氣。  
「不、不用了，我不喜歡……。」康納拉住了漢克的外套衣角，鮮少露出表情的面容甚至露出有點緊張的情緒。「我不想待在那，漢克。」  
漢克看著康納緊張到甚至將嘴緊緊的抿起，平常鎮定的表情現在因為僅僅只是要將他送去維修中心而變的焦慮。似乎是因為眼前的仿生人看不到，所以漢克的表情及語氣相對的變的較為柔軟，「好吧小混蛋，你得答應我好好的待在這，別亂跑。」  
「Got it!」  
漢克略帶無奈的看著眼前的仿生人搭檔用著每次呼巄他的語氣回話，伸手將他抱到懷中，還拍了拍他的背脊。  
「你這小混蛋別總讓我操心。」  
康納被漢克的突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，他先愣了愣後回過神，然後仿生人感受著人類略高的體溫，微微瞇起眼，嘴角甚至勾起了弧度，「好的漢克。」

 

夜晚的底特律警局因應節能政策，所以燈光並沒有完全打開，只有在門口及一段一段的路程中開著少許的燈光，警局大廳在黑暗中像是某種怪物的胃袋似的，甚至沒甚麼發出聲響，他們在角落或在某些或近或遠的地方小聲的交談著，那聽起來或許是胃袋在蠕動的聲音。  
眼前的畫面是模糊的，在陰暗的光線下所有的東西都會以奇怪的方式扭曲，雖然說康納可以使用掃描系統辨別簡單的東西，但是其實掃描的東西有限，甚至也有距離的限制，基本上他就待在位置上，這幾天應該就是這樣度過，他寧願待在這個對他來說熟悉的地方，身旁有熟悉的人，他不想一個人待在那冰冷的台子上，那會讓他有種隨時會被拆卸的恐懼。  
「51。」他的音頻處理器突然接受到了一個低沉的聲音，這聲音近到讓他感到機體有種麻刺感，他回過頭，模糊的眼前站著一堵深色的高牆。  
「阿…900你回來了。」他以聲音辨識站在他眼前的”高牆”是RK900，雖然跟他說話讓康納感到侷促，現在他還沒有準備好跟他獨處，對方的感情他還不知道怎麼回應，但是他認為自己是喜歡他的。  
他還不知道該怎麼釐清感情，即使自己比RK900還要早異常。

康納想站起身，卻被他以手部力量壓回了位置上，他感覺的到仿生人寬大的手掌帶著冰冷的氣息輕撫他的臉頰，自從上次的體驗後，只要兩人有肢體上的接觸，康納就會不自覺的開啟感覺模組，他認為這是RK900在他身上留下的病毒──雖然他自檢並沒有異常。  
他從他的手上可以知道外面正下著大雪，仿生人身上除了雪的味道外還有一些毛絨大衣上面特有的味道，更有些他應該不會有的毛燥感，他並不明白對方為了甚麼事情焦躁，眼角及下眼瞼處傳來搔癢，康納感覺到對方的大拇指在他眼角摩磋著。  
「你怎麼沒有維修好在回來?」他從RK900的口氣中聽到些許指責，這是康納自己認為的，或許他沒有?  
「我不想待在那。」康納並不知道RK900明明因為任務需求在外臥底了幾個月，他記得任務結束的時間應該還沒到，但他現在在這。「你不應該在這。」  
「我想待在這。」像是要表示什麼，對方加重了語氣，甚至康納聽的出有點咬牙切齒，光學組件裡的他還是一堵高牆，康納看不清楚RK900的表情，但他可以看到他額角模糊的黃光。「我看到你跟副隊長在擁抱。」  
「我也可以抱抱你。」康納抬頭看向那堵高牆，沒有過問他怎麼看到的，但對方就像是個要糖的小孩，他看不到他的表情，但他的語氣中有著他也讀不出來的情緒。  
每一次對方與自己說話時聲音雖然平穩，但他發現每次自己的肢體活動或語言都會讓對方感到焦慮，而這焦慮感並不適合這個高階的警用仿生人，他應該要更冷靜，更能判斷事情的嚴重性，他比他更好，或許他值得更好的?  
但眼前這個RK900喜歡的人是自己。  
康納感覺到自己被緊緊抱住，跟漢克的擁抱不同，他將臉埋進了自己的頸子，甚至用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的頸窩，康納感覺到自己的耳朵及頸子搔癢不已，對方並沒有開啟溫控模塊，所以對他來說他是清冷，但他卻從中感到溫暖，他回擁了眼前的仿生人。  
現在在他眼中他已經不是一堵高牆了，而是一個愛著他的人。

康納突然感覺到對方的手從外套內裡深入，冰涼的手輕觸著他背脊的皮膚，激起了一層層的疙瘩，他的氣息就在他頸邊、耳朵旁噴灑著，弄的他搔癢不已，但現在沒有任何抗拒的情緒，這才認知到自己有多麼想念他。

「這裡是警局，900別在這裡。」康納感覺到再自己背後的手已經不規矩的往下游移，在他的腰窩及骨盆處色情的撫弄著，他又再次感覺到電流在身體裡碰撞，弄得他渾身顫慄。  
「你別忘了我們第一次可是在這裡的更衣室。」900惡意的咬了一口康納的耳朵，然後伸出舌頭往他的內耳舔去，他發出了小聲的呻吟，仿生人甚至不知道那裏對他來說也是敏感位置。  
「你別….。」康納將懷中的人抱緊，光學組件的缺失讓他其他的感官更加的敏感，前方跳出了許多亂碼及像是毀損般的線條，斑斑的花紋讓他無法判別，所有RK900的觸摸反饋到中樞的訊息都被放大，這讓他焦躁，口氣甚至軟的有點像是央求著他什麼。「至少別在大廳裡。」  
RK900怎麼可能讓其他人看到康納這個樣子，迷離不安的巧克力色雙眼，蘊滿了水汽，感覺一眨眼就會低落幾滴珍珠，他甚至覺得底特律美好的夜景都藏在了這雙眼睛裡，雙頰因為機體開始產熱而變的緋紅，雙手使力抓住他的頸脖，不讓自己滑落，感覺他低下頭就能夠吻到他的唇，而他也的確這麼做了。

他愛憐的吻著他的眼瞼、鼻尖到嘴唇，當他們的嘴唇互相觸碰時，康納像是等待已久的張開了嘴，順從的讓他進入，他們在對方的口中互相爭奪，敏感的探測器跳出了許多警示，但兩個仿生人都無暇去判讀，良久才依依不捨的分開對方，他看著他被啃咬的紅腫嘴唇，RK900需要滿多的意志力才能夠阻止自己將對方就地正法。  
「51，我…。」  
「我們到裡面去。」康納的語氣中被RK900讀出有些許的急不可耐，他忍不住在次吻了一口懷中的人，然後將他整個抱起，把他帶到了裡頭的值班休息室。

他將康納帶到了值班室的其中一個小隔間，裡頭簡單的桌子、架子及一張床，他把康納放到了床上，幾乎是用扒拉的的方式將康納身上的衣物給脫去。  
康納幾乎只看的到RK900額角上的燈環一直轉動著黃色的光芒，他拉住了仿生人的大衣，一同拉開了他裡頭的襯衣，他止不住好奇的撫摸著RK900身上的肌肉紋理，順著仿生人有稜有角的線條往下摸去，即使光學組件缺失也能感覺的出來人類的做工精細，他們的身體幾乎是呈現人類的最理想樣貌，他有點生澀的學著他上次的方式舔弄著他的腹部，然後輕輕撫了撫他被撐起的褲襠。

「51，幫我。」900的聲音低沈暗啞，像是在忍耐巨大的情慾，他用冰涼的手指輕撫他的耳畔，看著康納用牙齒輕叼著拉鍊往下拉開。  
上一次並沒有看清楚，這次也因為光學組件的毀損無法看清，但他仍能感受到巨大的陰莖從裡頭彈出來，甚至輕拍在他臉頰上，在安靜的室內發出小小的聲響。  
他用雙手墊了墊下頭陰囊的重量，然後高挺的鼻尖先觸碰到那物件，留下了色情的水痕，他分析出上頭並沒有什麼味道，仿生人身上幾乎都不太有味道，康納嘗試著伸出舌頭舔弄了龜頭前滲出的透明液體，然後才將他整個含入。

RK900應該是開啟了溫控模塊，他感覺口中的陰莖熾熱的像是要將他敏感的感測器燙傷，康納有些笨拙的學著性愛模組裡頭的方式小心的舔弄，因為他無法清楚視物，所以他試著用舌頭在口中描繪著它的形狀，並將它深入喉嚨中，用喉頭的軟骨肌肉收縮刺激及愛撫，他不時抬頭想注意仿生人的感受，但他只注意到他額角的燈環變為紅色。  
RK900看著眼前永遠無法讓他冷靜下來的人含著他的物件，過大的事物在他口中抽插，豔紅的嘴角流下了無法完全吞入的津液，甚至垂著的頭可以看到他後頸若隱若現的小痣，就像是變相的撩撥，看得仿生人喉頭發乾。  
「好了，你做的很好。」  
康納感覺他將他推開，仿生人將他平放在床上，他們在次親吻交換著氣息，RK900的手揉捏著他的乳尖，另一手已經深入他後頭充滿了潤滑液的後穴，他幾乎要把床單打溼了一大片，康納根本不知道自己僅僅只是幫他口交，自己的機體就擅自準備好了被插入的潤滑。  
「900...」他看不到，甚至因為組件的不相容導致光學組件受到刺激滲出了些許藍血，被親吻他的仿生人一一舔去，「可以了，進來。」  
康納環住了眼前的仿生人，在他嘴角落下如蜻蜓點水般的輕吻，並自己抬起了腰，用小腿輕勾著眼前讓自己軟體不穩定的人，他咬緊下唇，看似也在忍耐什麼。  
「哼嗯....」  
RK900扶著康納的腰，一個挺身將碩大的陰莖頂入了已經濕潤緊緻的後穴中，他幾乎是一入到底，他聽到身下的人發出了甜膩的輕哼。  
淺淺的進出後，他很快的找到那敏感的突出點，然後惡意的戳刺刺激，「啊！等！嗚....」  
康納幾乎沒辦法控制音量的喊出來，光學組件的缺失讓其他位置的組件更加的敏感，稍稍刺激就像是被放大數倍一般。  
他的聲音被上頭的仿生人壓制住嘴唇吞入腹中，他的身體弓成一個漂亮的弧度，那就像是他自己將胸前的敏感部位送到了仿生人的口中，RK900毫不客氣的輕咬著豔紅色的乳珠，引得康納輕哼著甜膩的呻吟。  
「51，其他間可是有人使用的。」RK900低沈暗啞的聲音在他耳邊低低的警告著，身上的活塞運動並沒有停下來，他惡意用力頂胯重複刺激著他後穴中的敏感處，惹得仿生人幾乎處理器過載。  
康納只能哼哼的回應，並試著調低了發聲組件的音量來克制自己中樞傳出的電流刺激，他在剛剛不知道什麼時候已經高潮了一次，腹部上黏糊的液體顯得一片狼藉，餘韻還沒退去就在次被刺激，他舒服的捲起腳趾，雙腿幾乎脫力的張著，無法合併，被壓著他的仿生人抓出了一道道的指痕，在白皙的大腿上斑駁的像是彰顯他對他的獨佔慾。

「啊、啊⋯⋯」康納覺得自己的發聲器快要短路，而對方似乎完全還沒有要高潮的跡象，他像是在品嚐著眼下的獵物，毫不留情的啃咬著他的頸脖、鎖骨，甚至手指在上頭留下了一定時間無法抹滅的跡痕。  
RK900扶起康納已經軟綿綿的腰，他將埋在他體內的巨物用力頂向那一點，然後拉開康納的大腿，將他直接翻了個圈，呈現著背靠向他的跪趴姿勢。  
「！！」康納被刺激根本發不出聲音，跪也跪不住，他感覺一股股的電流在他身體裡亂竄，處理器已經過載，眼前一片模糊及亂跳的亂碼，他靠著後頭的仿生人抓著他的腰撐著自己的機體，承受著過大的快感及刺激，發出了甜膩的哼唚。  
「51。」他在最後的抽插後將仿生精液狠狠的射入了裡頭，RK900伏在康納身上，嗅聞著他身上乾淨的氣息，慢慢的啃咬他的後頸，「我跟副隊長比誰比較好。」  
康納被他的問題嚇到差點彈起來。  
「你在說什麼900。」康納想要轉過身，但對方壓制著他，讓他無法動彈。「我跟副隊長不是那種關係。」  
「但是你很喜歡他。」RK900咬了一口他的耳朵，引得康納痛的悶哼。  
「他是我的搭檔，我是喜歡的。」康納睜著眼，他的不兼容光學組件徹底無法使用了，那東西最後的畫面停在眼前斑駁的牆面，上面微弱的紅色燈光應該是自己的燈環顏色，現在眼前變得一團黑暗，「你跟他的喜歡不一樣。」  
康納勉強轉過身去，摸黑著抓到了仿生人的臉，然後像是確認手感般的揉捏了一陣，他勾起了讓RK900為之癡迷的笑容，然後他輕輕的吻上他的額頭。


End file.
